


Where is He?

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [4]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Is he really gone? Or lurking in the shadows?





	Where is He?

October meant a lot of things. It meant that the leaves would change color and the weather would grow colder. It meant shorter, brighter days and longer, darker nights.

The nights are what scared you the most. An odd an eerie silence always fell over your flat, and your skin crawled as static filled the air. You had tried to hide under blankets and listen to calming music, but the feeling of being watched in the empty room never went away.

“I know that you’re there. I’m not scared of you.” Your voice came out in an uncertain whisper.

A laugh echoed around the room and surrounded you. “Oh, but you are. You are scared of me.”   
The hair on the back of your neck stood on end as lips brushed across your skin. “And you should be.”

You whipped around but saw no one, the laugh returning to taunt you. “Anti… where’s Jack?”

Finally, a figure appeared. He was dressed in all black, the only color being his white teeth and green hair. His skin was a pale grey and his eyes were as black as the sky outside the windows. “Oh… he’s dead. Has been for a while.” He grinned but twitched as if something was fighting him.

“Really? Because I just saw him earlier.” You replied, standing to face him. “Let me have him for just one night.”

Anti stared at you, his dark eyes seeming to dig into your soul. “Alright. Fine. But then I get a day.”

You shook your head. “I don’t make deals with you. That’s Jack’s thing.”

His smiled faltered and he twitched again. “Jack isn’t here. You are alone with only little…” He took a step forward. “Ole…” You could almost feel his breath on your face. “Me.”

“You can’t hurt me.” You replied, standing your ground even though you were shaken to your core. “Now give me Jack.”

Anti grimaced and shrank back as if the very name burned him. With a final, pained glance he vanished, leaving a static hum in the air. You sat back down on the couch and buried your head on your hands, cursing the day that Anti bonded to Jack.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?”

The soft voice pulled you from your thoughts and you turned to see Jack. The color in his skin and eyes made you smile and you shook your head at his ridiculous clothes. “Yeah, Jack. I’m alright.” You lied.

“Did- Did Anti hurt you? I know that he can be a bit… testy.”

You shook your head. “No, he could never hurt me. There’s still too much of you in there.”

Jack smiled and reached forward to pull you into a hug. His body was warm and stable and you welcomed it quickly. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him, sighing as your body relaxed into his.

What you didn’t see and refused to feel was the static in the air and the shock you felt when you touched Jack’s neck… Or the flicker of black over his clear blue eyes.


End file.
